Red Threads
by Demand Truth
Summary: An old legend says people meant to be together are connected by an invisible red thread. Maybe it's true, because Iruka ends up adopting the son Kakashi abandons, and somehow, the three of them become an unlikely family. KakaIru.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Threads**

**By: Demand Truth**

"_An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but will never break." - Stefani Ellison_ **Chapter 1: Gotcha Day**

Iruka Umino had never been so terrified in all of his life. He sat inside the small office populated by fake plants and an overburdened bookshelf, and he decided the stress was making him have an out-of-body experience. He watched himself—still a fairly young man at the age of twenty-seven, liked by all and quite satisfied with his profession. He sat in front of the desk nervously, his sweaty hands clenching and releasing the material of his pants, and his heartbeat boomed as if it were a giant drum. His face was hot with color, and his hair was in slight disarray. The door to the office opened, and Iruka stopped floating above himself. Suddenly, he was paralyzingly trapped in the moment.

"Ah, Iruka-Sensei! So glad you made it! You must be very excited," the petite, brunette woman said by way of greeting.

"Yes," Iruka replied automatically, with an equally automatic smile, "I'm very excited." He was terrified, but too brave to admit it.

"I've just returned from visiting the orphanage this morning. I wanted to make sure I had the most up-to-date files."

"I appreciate you making the trip," Iruka replied. The mousy young woman smiled and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and set a heavy book onto the desk. Iruka let out the breath he'd been holding. Somewhere in that book was a picture of his child. His hands began to shake.

Oblivious to just how nervous her visitor was, the social worker began to chatter.

"Alright, so let me tell you again how this will work today. With your application complete, and the results of your home study properly filed, you're ready for the most exciting step. Today you'll have the first look at your child, Iruka-Sensei. Since we're so close to the orphanage here in Konoha, this could theoretically be finalized today. All the children I'm about to show you are legally cleared for adoption. They're very hopeful to find a forever home. Some will need more intensive care than others, and we'll discuss that after you've chosen some possibilities." The book remained unopened in front of her, and Iruka could only nod at her words.

"So now I just...look?"

"Yep!" she chirruped, pushing the book towards him ever so slightly. Iruka swallowed past his nerves and reached for the volume of profiles. It was even heavier than it looked, and Iruka dragged it towards his lap with a little difficulty. Once it was balanced on his knees, he closed his eyes tightly for a moment before opening them, and flipping the cover to the side.

A tiny infant stared up at him, almost challengingly. His eyes were a pure, icy blue, his little cap of unruly hair a shocking white. He was swaddled in a blanket with a kunai print on its green surface, and the sharp objects seemed to suit the baby better than ducks or teddy bears. His name was Obito Hatake.

"Surely this can't be..."

"As a ninja, you probably know of his father. From what I've been told, he's very famous."

Iruka's mind simply couldn't process what he was seeing.

"I _know_ this baby's father. He's alive! He _is_ alive, isn't he?!" Iruka asked, his expression suddenly panicked. The civilian social worker seemed startled by his outburst.

"Yes, he's alive. I spoke to him just yesterday at the orphanage. Apparently the child was conceived while he was undercover on a mission. The mother passed away after giving birth, but she admitted beforehand that she was an enemy ninja on an infiltration mission, and that she suspected a Konoha ninja was the father. It was a simple matter, then, of deducing who had been assigned to her case, and Hatake-san came to the orphanage yesterday to see the baby one last time before he made his decision."

Iruka still gaped at the picture, and at what the social worker was telling him.

"You're saying he...he...put his own son up for adoption?" For some reason, the idea seemed impossible to Iruka. Of course, it was not as though he was close with the legendary Copy-nin. Beyond occasionally taking a mission report from him, or meeting with him when Naruto brought him along for ramen, Iruka rarely saw him. Still, through Naruto he felt like he knew him. Giving up his child, though...it was not an idea that meshed with the version of Kakashi Hatake he had in his mind. The social worker nodded a bit sadly.

"He seems to have a very demanding career, without a suitable home for a child. He was not unkind, and seemed very torn about his choice, but when I explained to him how careful we are about screening our applicants, he decided it would be in the best interest of the child."

Dumbfounded, Iruka couldn't turn the page.

"If you read the profile, you'll see that Hatake-san wished for contact with the baby, or at least news of how he's doing. He also offered to meet with the child if it was the desire of the child and the family."

Iruka stared into the baby's eyes and felt a tugging at his heart. If he had any sense, he'd turn the page. He'd spare Kakashi some pain and allow the child to be taken to another village in Fire Country. He'd respect his colleague's need for distance and let the baby go to a mother and father that could not have a baby of their own. That was likely the sort of family Kakashi had envisioned for the boy.

"Are you just surprised, or is it love at first sight?" the social worker asked with a kind smile. When Iruka didn't immediately reply, she continued. "Originally, you expressed interest in an older child. Little Obito is the youngest in the book, though. He's only three months old."

Iruka tried to process that information. How long had Kakashi known of his son's existence? The social worker indicated his visit to the orphanage yesterday had not been his first. How long had he been wrestling with the decision? Did he have anyone to confide in about it? Iruka strained his memory, wondering when he'd last encountered Kakashi. He vaguely remembered giving the man an A-rank roughly three weeks before. Kakashi had seemed like his usual self—mostly quiet, insincerely polite, with a cheery smile as he took his mission and the light scolding Iruka had given him over the quality of his last mission report.

He hadn't appeared like a man making the hardest decision of his life. Perhaps he hadn't known yet.

"Maybe you'd like to look a little further through the book, Iruka-Sensei?" the woman prodded gently. Iruka tore his eyes away from the photo to look at her, a strange mix of emotions in his chocolate brown eyes.

"No need. I can't tell you why, because it certainly doesn't make sense...but I want this baby." Iruka felt like his heart had a plan, but that it just hadn't revealed all the details to him yet. He focused on the fact that his nerves were gone, though, and the cloud of uncertainty that had shadowed him all morning had been banished. There was only the picture beneath his hands of a baby that, somehow, demanded Iruka choose him.

The social worker seemed hesitant.

"Ah, Iruka-Sensei, please don't take this the wrong way...but perhaps your knowledge of the baby's father is what's guiding this decision? I have a very nice couple coming in right after you and I know they'd be quite taken by Obito-kun..."

"I imagine they would be, but I'm here now, and he's available for adoption. I've been approved to adopt, and so I don't see where there is a conflict." Iruka used his best teacher voice, and the desk worker swallowed nervously. The sweet but quiet woman couldn't challenge the steely determination in Iruka's eyes. Still, she offered one last protest.

"No one has ever just chosen the first child in the book..."

Iruka smiled calmly and gently lifted Obito's profile out of the bindings. He shut the book, and replaced it on the desk.

"Well, now they have. When can I go get my son?"

With a reluctant sigh, the social worker retrieved Iruka's file of paperwork from the desk drawer and began to fill out previously blank documents.

"Once this paperwork is completed, you can retrieve him as early as tonight. Since he's under the age of three, we don't require any adjustment visits. Are you even ready for a baby, though? You'll need..."

"A great number of things, but I can make all the necessary purchases and set out early this afternoon," Iruka interjected. Perhaps he was being a bit rude, but he sensed the challenge the worker wished to make, and hoped to quiet it with his determination alone.

Easily bullied by Iruka's commanding voice, the social worker merely chewed nervously on her lip and finalized the paperwork. It was certainly not how she expected the meeting to end, but there was no fault with Iruka's logic. She requested he sign, and watched with worried eyes as he did so confidently, and without hesitation.

Almost reluctantly, she closed the file and handed it to him. Iruka slid Obito's profile inside.

"Just present that paperwork to the orphanage, and they'll take care of the rest. I wish you the best of luck on your journey, Iruka-Sensei. I hope you haven't made this decision too hastily."

"Thank you," Iruka replied, holding the paperwork tightly in his hands. He gave a polite bow, and left the office. On his way out, he passed by the young couple nervously holding each other's hands. They both appeared startled when he exited.

Iruka watched them until he left, for some reason wanting to have a good mental image of the family Kakashi had probably wished for his son to have. Iruka didn't know who they were, but he did know one thing—Obito Hatake was not meant to be theirs, no matter how perfect a fit that might have seemed.

He flipped the file open once more and stared at his baby. He stopped walking entirely, and took a deep breath, finally letting himself realize that he was a father.

He smiled a big, happy grin and hurried towards home, to safely stash the paperwork until after he'd gone shopping.

**A/N: **I'm obsessed with the idea of Iruka having a baby lately. Maybe it's because Mother's Day is almost here. As always, reviews make me very happy, which makes me update faster!


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Threads**

**Chapter 2: Fresh Start **

Before he left Konoha, Iruka fully intended to find Kakashi. He really did. He'd gone shopping, a task which consumed several hours, and hastily set up the spare bedroom in his newly purchased cottage. For weeks, he'd imagined it looking different—perhaps with a small toddler bed and a surplus of toys—but now it held a bassinet and a diaper bag, a baby sling and infinite bags of cloth diapers, bottles, pacifiers and baby toys. He waited on formula, wanting to purchase whatever Obito had been drinking in the orphanage.

Logically, with this done and his time to set out dwindling, the next step would have been to find Kakashi...but he didn't.

He reasoned that Kakashi had entrusted the baby to the system, and the system had entrusted the baby to him. Until Iruka wished otherwise, Kakashi was out of the picture.

So Iruka backtracked on his decision to give Kakashi advanced warning, and set out on the relatively short trip to the nearby civilian village, where the orphanage for Fire Country was located. It was only a two hour walk, and by running, Iruka made it there in half the time.

He'd been before, of course, to see the facility and speak with the employees there. He'd played with some of the children and memorized their faces, wondering if one of them would someday become his own. Now he was back to collect his child. It still hadn't fully sunk in that it was happening so fast.

"Ha—it only seems fast now. You've been preparing for this for a year, so stop being so nervous!" Iruka scolded himself, as he stood outside the large building. But it _was_ fast. He'd expected to select an older child that would require more time to transition. He'd planned to do several visits before bringing the child to stay with him. Of course, such a process was unnecessary for a baby. The hard work, the waiting, the mountains and mountains of paperwork—all this was behind him. Today was the time for it to all pay off.

His determination renewed, Iruka pushed open the door and entered, paperwork tucked securely under his arm, and the cloth sling for the baby along with a fairly empty diaper bag on his shoulder.

The receptionist smiled at him in recognition, and smiled even wider when she noticed his paperwork.

"Too excited to wait once you'd picked one?" she asked. Iruka returned her smile and nodded. He approached the desk and pulled out Obito's profile. If the receptionist was surprised that he'd picked such a young baby, she didn't show it. She just laughed.

"I hope you're ready for a challenge, Umino-san! Obito-kun is just about the fussiest baby I've ever met," she said, not sugar-coating it at all. Iruka's smile faded slightly, but he was not afraid. His baby just needed him, that was all. As part of the adoption process, Iruka had taken several parenting preparation classes, which included a class on caring for infants. It wasn't the most impressive experience, but it was enough that Iruka felt he could do the job competently.

"Well, let me take your paperwork to the office so we can get started on it. You can go see Obito-kun. He's in the nursery, second floor. Just follow the signs. Here's your badge." She handed him a badge that already had his picture and information on it. Knowing he was selecting his child that morning, the orphanage no doubt expected him to be visiting as soon as possible.

Iruka traded the paperwork for the badge and moved quickly to the stairs, almost forgetting to be polite in his haste. "Thanks!" he remembered to call before taking the stairs two at a time. The receptionist smiled fondly at his exuberance and set off down the hall in the opposite direction.

Iruka didn't know what to think as he neared where his son was being kept. His head seemed to be filled with butterflies, and he couldn't latch on to any one particular thought. All he knew was that his heart was beating out of his chest, and there was a slight sadness, too, because Naruto had wanted so badly to come with him on this day. Unfortunately, Naruto had been out of the village for months. He'd sent his best wishes by letter, and said he couldn't wait to return home to meet his new little brother or sister. With no other family, Iruka came to meet his son alone. It was strange thinking he wouldn't leave that way. Absently, Iruka wiped at the tears that were collecting in the corners of his eyes.

There in front of him, beyond a glass wall decorated with children's hand prints in various colors of bright paint, lay several young babies. Three slept soundly in bassinets, while one was being gently rocked by an employee. Another seemed to be very sick, and was attached to countless wires and monitors. Iruka's eyes raced from side to side, but Obito was not among the babies. The employee rocking the baby glanced up at him, and nodded towards the door. Iruka poked his head inside, speaking quietly so as not to wake the sleeping infants.

"I've adopted Obito Hatake. I'm here to collect him," Iruka said. The girl on duty was new, or at least Iruka didn't recognize her. She smiled happily for him, though, and nodded her head towards another door. She replied in a whisper.

"We keep Obito-kun in there. He keeps the others awake otherwise. Congratulations!"

Iruka bowed in thanks, and then headed past her to the door. He opened it, and shut it swiftly behind him, as the cries of the baby inside threatened to spill out. No one was currently in the room with the crying baby, which somehow further reinforced Iruka's idea that he'd made the right choice. Obito-kun lay in a crib, and was currently screaming over the sound of soft music being played. Undeterred, Iruka approached the crib slowly, his tears starting fresh again. He was breathless as he reached the side of the crib and stared down at his baby. Obito's face was scrunched up angrily, and his little fists (so tiny!) trembled with rage.

"There, there now. Daddy's here. Daddy's here," Iruka repeated gently, running a finger down Obito's impossibly soft cheek. The little baby was red in the face from screaming, though Iruka could tell he was as pale as moonlight. A huge smile broke out on Iruka's face, despite Obito's cries. No longer able to resist, Iruka reached into the crib and lifted Obito against the soft material of his shirt, cradling him in strong arms and staring intently at the little bundle.

It was cliché, and Iruka knew it was probably just luck, but once in his arms, Obito gradually quieted. His loud cries first became little wails, then sniffles, then he merely stuck his tongue in and out, as if trying to tell Iruka something and simply lacking the words. The father smiled, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on Obito's forehead. The door opened, and that was the scene that greeted the receptionist and the nursery worker. Both women smiled.

"He must love you already. Look, he's watching you so intensely!" The receptionist commented, as if nervous to break the spell. Obito remained quiet though, happy enough once he was being held.

"He's smart, but he doesn't understand why he has to be put down. He cries whenever he's not held, no matter if he's just been fed and changed," the nursery worker commented. Iruka just smiled softly at his baby.

"That's fine. I'll hold him as long as he needs," Iruka said.

"Your paperwork is in order, Umino-san. We just need your signature in a few places and the two of you can be on your way. Do you have any friends or family joining you?"

"No, it's just me and him today."

"Probably for the best. You want to keep things as low key as possible for awhile. It will be upsetting enough to be in new surroundings," the nursery worker chimed in. "If you'll give me your bag, I'll stock you up on the formula we've been using, and his personal items."

"He has personal things?" Iruka asked, a little surprised.

"His mother wrote a letter for him and his caretaker, in the event something happened to her. He also has a blanket his biological father brought for him, along with some sort of blade, though I think it's broken. I'm not sure what use he thought a baby would have for a broken blade, but you'd be surprised at some of the things the biological parents wish for them to have," she said.

Iruka didn't comment, though he realized now why the baby had been wrapped in a blanket with kunai on it in his picture. He handed over the bag and allowed the receptionist help him to adjust the sling.

"Obito-kun will love this. We have a sling, but he's a pretty heavy baby and it hurts your muscles after awhile. You're a ninja, though, so you'll be able to hold him much longer, I'll bet." After she'd said this, the nursery worker went off to fetch Obito's things. Obito whined a bit when first transferred to the cradle of material, but when he realized he was still directly against Iruka's warm chest he quieted again. Iruka still held him protectively in his arms.

Upon returning, the nursery worker didn't hesitate to lean over Obito and kiss his tiny forehead.

"You be good for your daddy, okay Obi-kun? Come visit me, too," she requested. Iruka promised they would be back soon for a visit, since the orphanage was so close to Konoha. Leaving the nursery, they headed to the office where Iruka signed paper after paper, and finally the file was complete. Obi's personal documents were added on top of his profile, and he was ready to go to his new home with Iruka.

Iruka's peace with Obi had clearly been a trap on Obi's part. Once home, Obi decided to be fussy regardless of whether he was being held or not. He cried as if he knew things were somehow different, and he did not like the new change in his routine. Iruka soothed him as best he could, and filled him with warm milk. After a solid two hours of crying, finally (_finally!_) Obito slipped off into dreams, and allowed Iruka to lay him in the bassinet.

Iruka was exhausted, but he wanted to do what little unpacking he hadn't attended to before he left. The room was sparse once all his new purchases were put in their places, but Iruka knew it would soon look more homey once he hung the artwork from his students and some framed photos of their new little family. Iruka had put a changing pad on top of the dresser, along with the wipes and fresh, cloth diapers. Some basic sleepers were folded in one drawer of the dresser, and even more diapers were stored below. Spare supplies, such as pacifiers and a baby medical kit, baby shampoo and diaper rash cream all went into another drawer. It wasn't much, but the mother working at the store assured him he didn't need much more than the basics. Iruka decided not to mess with the monitor the first night, and merely dragged his futon mattress into the baby's room. Pulling the rocking chair off his porch into the hastily assembled baby's room completed the picture.

Practically numb after such a monumental day, Iruka showered hastily and changed into his pajamas before falling asleep beside Obi's bassinet.

The logical part of his brain told him he fell asleep, but in reality it felt as if he'd no sooner laid his head to the pillow that Obi began to cry, and it was time for a second round of feeding and rocking and singing. They hobbled through the night in such a manner, and when dawn broke, Obi decided he was finally ready to sleep for more than just an hour. Iruka gratefully collapsed onto his futon, confident Obi would sleep for at least three hours, when there was a harsh knocking on his door.

Obito began to wail, and Iruka cursed for the first time as a parent.

Thankful that Obito was too young to remember it, Iruka scooped the baby into his arms and shuffled sleepily into the living room. He was exhausted, but ignoring the knocking never entered his thought process—it could always be something about Naruto's wellbeing.

Iruka yawned and absently bounced Obito gently, before cracking his door open. Instantly, he was wide awake. He opened the door slowly, not sure what else he could do. On the other side of his door, looking highly perturbed, was none other than Kakashi Hatake.

For a moment, neither man said anything. Finally, over Obito's wailing, Iruka opened the door wider.

"Well, come in. I'll have to tend to him before we talk," Iruka said. Kakashi still didn't say a word, but he stepped inside the little cottage quickly, his focus shifting to Obito. Iruka moved to the kitchen with him, cradling him in one arm and preparing a bottle with the other. He left the formula to warm in a small pot and leaned over Obi to take a delicate sniff around his diaper area. It seemed upon waking, Obi liked to go the bathroom as messily as he could. It was his third dirty diaper of the night, though that probably had something to do with getting more formula than he was accustomed to drinking.

"Messy again so soon? You just want to put me through my paces, don't you? Well, come on, let's get you changed and dry," Iruka said in his most soothing voice. Obito responded to it quickly, and ceased wailing, though he continued to babble. Forgetting about Kakashi's intimidating presence, Iruka couldn't help but be delighted by the nonsensical baby noises. He let out a huff of amusement.

"Now you want to talk, huh? Do you recognize our visitor? I bet you do. You tell me all about him," Iruka said, suddenly finding the situation humorous. He blamed it on a lack of sleep. Obito babbled on, as requested. Each little gurgle was adorable sounding; Iruka wanted to ignore Kakashi and just sleepily listen to Obito coo.

"Iruka-Sensei..." Kakashi interjected somewhat rudely. His voice was gruff with warning, and a quick glance in Kakashi's direction told Iruka he was tense from head to toe.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Hatake-_san_," Iruka replied, stressing the overly formal title. In the past, he'd referred to him by his first name with the Sensei title, but now Iruka wanted to make the point that they were not close, and it was very early for an uninvited guest to be calling for a visit.

Kakashi began to pace near the front door, like an agitated animal. Iruka did his best to ignore him and focus on changing Obito. With that done, he carried the baby back into the kitchen and prepared the bottle that Obi was already crying for desperately.

"Don't you know how to make him stop crying?" Kakashi questioned harshly, his temper making his words snap. Iruka wanted to rise to the bait, but he knew getting upset would only worsen Obito's tantrum.

"_Someone_ woke us up after a very long and stressful night. I'd just settled him down when you began banging my door down. He's exhausted, and now he's hungry again." Iruka was proud of how calm he'd sounded as he offered the bottle to Obito and carried him back into the nursery. Kakashi followed him to the door, where he watched with hawk-like eyes as Iruka settled into the padded rocking chair and began to gently rock the baby as he drank the small bit of formula.

"Now, why are you here so early?" Iruka asked, tucking some of his long, brown hair behind his ear. Kakashi eyed Obito, and seemed to make a conscious effort to calm himself.

"I...apologize for waking him," Kakashi began, reluctantly. Iruka merely sighed.

"No lasting harm done, though if this visit is just because you were surprised, or worried, I hope you see now that he's fine and would benefit from a little more sleep. Perhaps you could come back a little later?" Iruka suggested. For a moment, Kakashi seemed confused. He wavered in the doorway unsure, his eyes never leaving the little bundle Iruka held so effortlessly. When _he'd_ held Obito, the baby had been an armful of flailing limbs and ear piercing cries. Paranoid he was somehow harming him, he'd quickly passed him back to the orphanage employee. Iruka, however, seemed undaunted by Obito's cries, and more tellingly, was able to soothe him.

Kakashi was grudgingly impressed by Iruka's natural talent at being a father, but that didn't change the situation, and he was not about to be bossed around by a lowly Chuunin.

"I'll wait till he's fallen back asleep. Then we have matters to discuss," Kakashi ordered. He moved to the living room to settle there, ready to wait no matter how long it took. His acute hearing did not miss Iruka's softly whispered insult aimed at his person.

It was a good half hour before Kakashi heard Iruka move to lay the baby back in his little crib. Iruka came into the living room slowly, obviously exhausted, and quietly closed the nursery door behind him.

"Keep your voice low no matter how angry you are. He needs some sleep," Iruka insisted, before yawning massively. He casually carded his fingers through his long hair and then dragged a tan hand down over his eyes. He was too tired to be embarrassed about Kakashi seeing him in the pajama pants that rested dangerously low on his hips, and his form fitting, worn tank top.

"I was told the baby would go to a family that couldn't have children of their own," Kakashi began. Iruka narrowed his eyes challengingly.

"And what do I look like to you, Hatake?" Iruka replied. Kakashi jumped at the perfect opening.

"A poor, single school teacher that sleeps with other men. I was unaware that men like you could qualify to adopt," Kakashi accused. Iruka went from irritated to enraged instantly.

"Don't you _dare_ you throw that accusation at me! I've _never_ slept with another man," Iruka hissed in the semi-darkness of the room. Kakashi sneered.

"Only because none of them were up to your standards. I've heard the rumors, and no one believes you turned down Orochimaru's little science project because you were straight," Kakashi asserted maliciously. Iruka only shook his head, perhaps in disbelief that the other ninja could be so petty and mean spirited.

"Why rumors about my lack of a love life are any of your business, I have no idea, but I'm telling you the truth. I've never had a relationship with anyone, so you can't accuse me of being either gay or straight. If you came here at the crack of dawn to rant your homophobic nonsense, you can leave now," Iruka practically spat.

"You _aren't_ what I wanted for him!" Kakashi replied cruelly. Iruka snorted in disgust.

"_YOU_ put him up for adoption. Do you understand that, Hatake? You _gave _him away, essentially to whoever happened to come along. I've been in the adoption process for over a year now. It took you less than two months to give him away, and it's taken me over a _year_ to be qualified to take him. I've filled out paperwork till my hand cramped. I've met with counselors and had to talk about my childhood with total strangers. I've purchased a bigger home. I then had that home inspected by someone I didn't even know, judging me on whether it was good enough. I've been in parenting classes for six months now. For a _year, _I've had no semblance of privacy. My home was inspected, my history was poured over, my friends were interviewed, and my boss was questioned. I've saved _every_ extra dollar I had to fund this investigation into my personal life. The man who decided to walk away does _not_ get to say that I'm not good enough!" Iruka's outburst drained the last bit of his energy. He slumped forwards, burying his face in his hands. Across from him, Kakashi was visibly shaken.

"I changed my mind. I went to the social worker's office when I got back from my mission and he was already gone. It had only been _one_ day. She tried to tell me it couldn't be undone, and that I could only wait until his new family decided to contact me—_if _they even did," Kakashi explained.

"So you took advantage of the fact she was a civilian and read his file illegally. I've been home all night. Why did you show up now?" Iruka asked tiredly. Kakashi suddenly found his hands fascinating.

"I might have gone out for a few drinks to take the edge off," Kakashi said. Iruka rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You're selfish, Hatake-san. This isn't about what's best for the baby. Even if he had been with a mother and father, you still wanted to take him from that. I admit, having a loving mother and father is a wonderful way to grow up, but children are no less happy or successful due to only having one good parent instead of two. Any reservations you have about my sexual orientation are negligent, as I don't date and don't plan to do so. He's safe here. He'll grow up happy and loved, and he's close by if you ever want to visit. Despite your rudeness tonight, I'm very open to that idea. Of course, I'd _strongly _prefer you not visit at five in the morning."

"Say what you want, but I don't have a high opinion of you, and you're not what I was promised by the orphanage. I'm fighting this decision. Don't get too attached to _my_ son, Umino," Hatake said coldly, standing swiftly and letting himself out. He was kind enough to slam the door.

From the nursery, Obito began crying again. For a solid half hour, Iruka held him and cried, right along with him, before they both fell asleep in the rocker.

**A/N**: Thanks, my lovely three reviewers! I so appreciated your feedback that I felt like posting another chapter. Even though I'm currently writing an mpreg on this site (or something like it) I like the idea of Iruka becoming a dad by a more traditional means, too. So Kakashi made his appearance, and he probably wasn't what you guys expected...your thoughts, please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Threads**

**Chapter 3: Complications**

The next morning found two irate ninja in the office of a very harassed looking social worker. Iruka had left Obito with a former student who had agreed to babysit for him when she was available for a little extra cash. It was not how Iruka envisioned his first day with his son, but he also didn't want Obito anywhere near Kakashi when he was angry.

The word 'angry', however, didn't seem to do Kakashi's emotion justice. The social worker was about to wet herself.

"You _promised_ some rich, happy, perfect mother and father. Instead, you've given my son to a poor, gay Chuunin. You realize if my enemies came for him they'd tear through Umino like paper?" Kakashi questioned in a bored sounding drawl that was no less intimidating for not being a shout.

"I'm _not_ gay! You're single, too, and much older than me! Does that mean _you're_ gay?" Iruka fired back. Of course, with Kakashi, things were never simple.

"Yeah, I am. Which brings me back to the point that I _didn't _want him being raised by someone like me. If I'd wanted the kid to have a single, gay father that might have to take a mission that gets him killed, I would have just parented him myself!"

"So why didn't you?! Why toy with the emotions of someone that's been _much _ more invested in this process than you have? Oh, and I could hold my own protecting him better than civilians could, that's for damn sure." Iruka yelled. The social worker just watched them fight, and even though they were technically both looking at her, it was obvious she was not included in the argument. Iruka seemed to finally absorb Kakashi's confession. "And what the hell do you mean _you're_ gay? You can't object to me being gay if you are, too!" Iruka replied.

"I'm not so sure you would fair any better than the civilians. But you admit you _are_ gay?" Kakashi replied smugly. Iruka didn't deny it. He was too furious to speak.

Finally, the social worker saw an opportunity to intervene.

"Listen...this is...a _nightmare_. No other word for it. On one hand, it would seem clear cut that Hatake-san has no claim to the child. However, if he feels he was misinformed about the nature of the applicants to the program, that's a viable enough reason to proceed with legal action. Also, while the selection process was finalized, you still have a review in a month's time, Iruka-sensei. While typically this evaluation is nothing more than a formality, if it's true that you were not entirely honest when applying, that fact would have to be taken under consideration."

"I've never been with anyone, man or woman. You can't penalize me for a relationship I've never had!" Iruka retorted angrily.

"It's a simple question, now, Iruka-Sensei. Are you homosexual?" she asked, obviously uncomfortable.

"No!" Iruka retorted quickly. "If I don't have sex with men, I'm _not_ gay!"

"And what if I find proof that he's not as straight as he claims?" Kakashi asked, seemingly calm, though he was anything but relaxed. Iruka turned on him, very close to resorting to physical violence.

"You...you...BASTARD! What's _right_ do you have to accuse me of being gay as if it's this terrible thing, when you freely admit it's your own lifestyle choice?!" Iruka shouted.

"You're just upset I've never thought you worth my time. Don't act like you don't hang out in the bars flirting with any man that will give you the time of day," Kakashi mocked. Iruka looked like he was going to explode.

"You're _insane_! Absolutely fucking insane!"

"Umino-san! Please watch your language!" the social worker pleaded. Iruka shot her an angry glare before flipping a rude gesture at the seemingly composed Kakashi before storming out. Once he was gone, Kakashi sat down with a heavy sigh, as if he'd expected no less from the teacher.

"He's had an interest in me for years, ever since I took on one of his former students to my team. It's unsettling that he would try to use my child to get at me like this," Kakashi said smoothly. The social worker fretted, sitting down and shaking her head.

"I don't know what to tell you. He passed all portions of the screening process. His friends, students, co-workers, neighbors...they all had nothing ill to say of him. I noticed that he didn't seem to have a romantic history with anyone, but I've always thought it was a little unfair to exclude homosexuals from the adoption process, so if it genuinely doesn't seem to be a part of their life, I overlook it. He seemed like such a perfect candidate!"

"But he's not, and my personal history with him should have prevented him from being able to select my child. Were you not aware that he knew me?" Kakashi questioned harshly. The social worker flinched.

"I knew, and I hesitated...he hadn't claimed to want a baby before he saw Obito's picture...oh, how did this all get so out of hand?" she moaned. Realizing things were in his favor, Kakashi decided not to prolong his visit.

"I _will _be taking legal action unless you can find a way to undo this. I am willing to take custody of him in the inevitable event that Iruka is deemed unfit."

"Please, just tell me this...why are you so against Umino-san?" she questioned softly.

"Because he's not as perfect as he'd like people to think. I know from personal experience that he's far too emotionally unstable to be entrusted with caring for my child. Not to mention the fact that he lied during his application process. I _know_ I can find someone he's slept with in the past, and I promise you it will be a man and not a woman. Like I said, if that's the lifestyle I wanted him exposed to, I would have raised him myself."

"I...I understand. All I can say is I'm sorry that this was so disappointing for everyone involved. I'll see what can be done on my end."

"See that you do. I'll be in touch," Kakashi promised, in a tone that sent chills up and down the social worker's spine.

Iruka collected Obito from his student's house and tried to put on a brave face when she asked him if everything was okay.

"It's going to be fine. I appreciate you watching him on such short notice," Iruka said. She assured him it was no problem and after saying their goodbyes, Iruka headed home with his tiny son.

Obito was silent for most of the walk, but once they were home he began to fuss. It wasn't full-blown crying, just angry little grunts and whines. Iruka sighed.

"I'm starting to see a little of your father in you. You can't give me just a moment's peace, can you? No you can't...but you're so much cuter than your father. Yes you are," Iruka babbled, leaning over to rub his nose against Obi-kun's, an action which he followed by blowing a raspberry on his tummy. The three month old seemed surprised, blue eyes wide and curious, and then he giggled. It was such an infectious sound, that Iruka moved to the couch and kissed Obi-kun's tummy again and again, delighting in his squeals of laughter.

"You have such a cute laugh! No more crying—only laughing allowed from now on," Iruka insisted. Obito wiggled on the couch, clenching and releasing his tiny fists, and Iruka took that as a request to be held. Smiling, he perched Obito on his shoulder and went about readying him a bottle. The stress of the morning melted away while he did such simple things. Playing with his baby, preparing his lunch, feeding him in the rocking chair while he told him a story. Iruka realized he would fight Kakashi with everything he had, because finally the void inside him was filled. Obito was everything he had hoped for and more.

Tsunade gave Kakashi a sharp glare as he concluded his argument. For a long moment, she didn't speak, and when she did, Kakashi wished she hadn't.

"You're a jackass. You're a fine shinobi, and you're a fairly good teacher, but you're a total and complete jackass. There's a _world_ of difference between you and Iruka-sensei, and if you can't see that, then you're a _stupid_ jackass. So no, your request for time off to pursue legal action is denied, but I'm assigning you a new mission. For the next week, you'll go help Iruka in whatever way he needs. Maybe that will open your eyes. Tch!" Tsunade cursed under her breath as she hastily wrote out a scroll and promptly threw it at him.

Kakashi frowned and glared, but he had no choice but to leave. Once he'd left the office, Shizune approached the desk, a worried look on her face.

"That was really strange. I didn't know he disliked Iruka-sensei so much..." Shizune fretted. Tsunade just rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't. He's likely got a crush on him and he's too emotionally retarded to realize it. Plus, he's been a little unbalanced since finding out about the baby. Iruka's going to hate me, but I can't keep sending Hatake out in such a state. He's liable to do something crazy. Iruka will knock some sense back into him. I think he's just frightened by this whole situation, and he's taking it out on Iruka-sensei."

Shizune just frowned, making a mental note to go check up on the academy teacher the following day to make sure they didn't kill each other.

Meanwhile, after collecting some things from his apartment, Kakashi ruminated over the meeting as he made his way to Iruka's cottage.

_'Well, the meeting wasn't all bad. Now I have an excuse to hang around Umino and get evidence for the custody judge_,' Kakashi schemed. It wasn't that he hated Umino, because he didn't. He disliked him as a ninja and felt he was poorly suited to the job. The man had no respect for authority and did a disservice to his students by sheltering them as he did. He was loud, bossy, and far too temperamental. Kakashi would have refused to have him on his team if such a scenario ever came about, but that was unlikely, since Umino never did any missions that were of any real value to the village.

But if Kakashi was totally honest with himself, there was another reason he didn't like Iruka Umino. Whenever he was around him, he had a nervous feeling in his gut—as if his senses were warning him that _something_ was different about the seemingly ordinary teacher. While Kakashi had no proof, there was a very small part of him that wondered if he was a spy, or an enemy. What else would explain Kakashi's gut reaction every time he was nearby?

The fact that he had been allowed to adopt his own child only heightened his paranoia to insane levels. He'd agonized over what the best thing was for his son, and he'd made his decision purely based on the fact that he thought Obito would have a proper family. Iruka Umino was _entirely _unacceptable.

His angry musings had occupied his brain on the walk to Iruka's place, but now he stood outside the cottage. Before he knocked, he tried to assess the place. It was ridiculously cliché. There was even a white, picket fence around the nearby garden. The place was neat and well-maintained. It sported a fresh coat of yellow paint, with sparkling white trim. All in all, it was just the ridiculous sort of place one would expect Iruka Umino to live. Kakashi looked underneath the underneath. The man had isolated himself from the village—out on the edge of town he could more easily entertain guests of a secret nature. The windows were small, and they were all covered in conveniently heavy drapes. That made spying difficult.

Kakashi's cool assessment was interrupted when the front door opened, and Iruka scowled at him from the threshold.

"Are you going to glare at my potted petunias all day or are you going to knock?" he asked. Kakashi was instantly irritated, but he smiled insincerely and handed over the scroll he'd been given by Tsunade.

"What's this?" Iruka asked, taking it and unrolling it hastily. His eyes scanned it for a few minutes, and then he began to read aloud.

"...because he's an irritating jackass, I'm assigning him to stay with you a week and assist you in whatever way you deem fit. Hopefully, this will make him realize why you are the perfect choice to parent his brat. Are you...serious? You went to the _Hokage_?" Iruka asked absolutely dumbfounded. Kakashi's fake smile faded into a frown.

"Of course. I originally wanted to request time off until this matter was settled, but she deemed this a more suitable use of my time."

"Oh for god's sake, this is absolutely ridiculous!" Iruka retorted. Kakashi smirked, stuffing his hands casually in his pockets.

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable to be so closely observed? If you don't have anything to hide, why should it be a problem?" Kakashi questioned. Iruka clenched the scroll.

"Let me make sure I'm up to speed. First, you illegally read my son's file so that you can track us down. Then, deciding you're dissatisfied with the choice the agency made, you threaten to fight for custody...after already _abandoning_ him. Then, to make your ridiculous claim have any weight at all, you slander my name to the social worker and accuse me of being homosexual, knowing they aren't allowed to adopt. _Then_, you go to the _Hokage, _and further jeopardize my reputation and career by spewing your nonsense and essentially forcing me to host you for a week. Last but not least, you show up at my home and decide you haven't been crazy enough, so you imply I have something to hide, just because I'm less than thrilled to have you forced into my home? Does that about cover it?" Iruka asked harshly.

For the first time, Kakashi was ever-so-slightly cowed. When he put it like that...

"That's what I thought. You know what? Fine. If the Hokage wants you to do my dirty work for the next week, that's just _fine_ by me. You can start by weeding and watering the garden. Supplies are in the shed."

With that, the door promptly closed in his face.

**A/N:** I was super nervous about posting this chapter, because Kakashi is such a drama queen, but Megyal looked it over and convinced me it wasn't awful, so she's the one to thank for the update. Seriously, if you haven't read her mpreg 'A Measure of Company', you're missing out. Go now. Read. Be impressed. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Coming Together**

Dinner was a tense affair. Iruka was an excellent cook, and Kakashi could find no fault with the food, even though he tried. Obito fussed while they ate, but instead of leaving him in his bassinet and shutting the door, Iruka held him throughout the meal and talked to him in a long stream of nonsensical babble.

"That's annoying. Why do you keep chattering at him like that?" Kakashi finally asked. Iruka stabbed a piece of broccoli with his chopstick more forcefully than was necessary and chewed it angrily for a few seconds before replying.

"At three months old, babies are developing crucial language skills. While he can't speak yet, he's storing words in his memory. By talking to him, I'm helping him increase his intelligence. Babies that are talked to prove to be much quicker learners in the classroom. Not to mention, it helps him bond with me."

Kakashi wasn't sure what answer he'd been expecting, but it hadn't been that one. He resumed eating, ignoring the moronic way Iruka described his dinner to the baby, and talked to him about how he'd made it, and asked him what colors and foods he liked, as if the baby could actually answer. Ten minutes into this and Kakashi realized Iruka was doing it more than necessary, just because he realized it annoyed him.

He took his plate to the sink, where he intended to leave it dirty, but Iruka's pleased voice stopped him.

"You can take my dishes, too, and wash them. It's only fair that since I cooked, you can clean up," Iruka ordered, clearly beginning to see the benefits of Kakashi's mission, just as Kakashi was beginning to see the drawbacks.

While Kakashi washed dishes, Iruka carried Obito in the living room and proceeded to play with him. Kakashi made short work of the dishes and moved to the archway, where he watched stoically as Iruka coaxed the fussy baby into reluctant smiles and then full-bellied giggles.

Kakashi realized with a small start that he was hearing his son laugh for the first time. He moved a little closer, hesitant, yet reeled in by the sound. Iruka had pushed up Obito's tiny shirt and was kissing his stomach, blowing air over his wet tummy.

"That's disgusting," Kakashi commented. Iruka ignored him. Kakashi came a little closer, just watching. He didn't exactly understand the appeal of babies. They were strange looking, with their huge heads and tiny, frail little bodies. His son was different, though. Maybe it was the hair that mirrored his own, or the intelligent, icy blue eyes. Obito-kun giggled again, and noticed him hovering over Iruka's shoulder. Kakashi felt a small smile tug at his lips.

Obito blew a spit bubble, as if trying to imitate the noises Iruka was making. When the bubble popped, and Obito's eyes shot wide in surprise, both Iruka and Kakashi laughed at him. Obito seemed to enjoy that the attention around him was positive for once, and he expressed his joy by kicking excitedly. He babbled a long string of happy little sounds. Both Iruka and Kakashi were mesmerized, and at some point, Kakashi knelt beside Iruka. He hesitantly reached out his hand, and the reflection off the metal plate on his glove caught Obito's attention. The baby reached towards him and grabbed his finger with a surprisingly strong grip.

"He's got excellent hand-eye coordination," Iruka remarked, smiling at his son's accomplishment.

"Strong grip, too," Kakashi praised. Between them, Obito continued to happily babble.

Kakashi was not a very sound sleeper. It was more typical for him to be out on missions than relaxing in the village, so he didn't fall into a regular sleeping pattern easily. He preferred dozing when he felt like it, either in the comfortable branches of a tree while Team Seven trained below, or even stretched out on the warm tiles of his roof, his face covered with a copy of _Icha Icha_.

Iruka, however, liked his solid seven hours of sleep, and it was obvious that he and Obito were going to have a problem.

"This is clearly your fault. He's gets his sleeping habits from _you_. It's four in the morning! Go to bed!" Iruka whispered angrily at Kakashi as he crossed the living room to fetch a bottle. Obito's wailing could be heard from the nursery, where Iruka was still sleeping on the floor. Kakashi had been resting on and off in Iruka's rather comfortable arm chair, but when the baby woke for the third time that night, Kakashi had given up on sleeping. He'd done a light workout, push-ups and sit-ups mostly, and wandered around outside a bit to get some fresh air. Now he watched amusedly as the frazzled brunet stomped grumpily back to the nursery. On a whim, Kakashi decided to follow.

Iruka was trying to give Obito less and less milk when he woke up in the middle of the night, since he didn't want to overfeed him. Clearly though, upon being woken for the fourth time that night, Iruka was resorting to inducing a food coma to lull Obito into sleeping soundly. The bottle he held was full.

"I could feed him. You could go back to sleep," Kakashi said, after watching Iruka drop wearily into the rocking chair with Obito squirming on his hip. Iruka's gaze narrowed.

"Is this some kind of test? Because I can handle this on my own. I didn't ask for your help, nor do I need it," Iruka said. Kakashi thought to himself that Iruka had been in the village far too long to be this moody and disoriented because of a few nights of little sleep, but a tiny part of him pitied the teacher. Taking care of Obito was clearly a full time job, and Kakashi wasn't sure how Iruka would have managed if he hadn't been around to do the more simple chores. He imagined the teacher returning to his day job in addition to the responsibilities of being a single parent and felt a little guilty for not doing more.

"I'm not testing you. I'd just like to try feeding him," Kakashi confessed quietly. He'd watched Iruka do it several times—even sneakily copied the process with the Sharingan—and he felt he could do it without messing it up. The surprising part was that he actually wanted to try at all.

Iruka finally caved to his offer, and stood with Obito still fussing and crying. Kakashi took his spot in the rocking chair and let Iruka gently place Obito in the crook of his arm. He'd thought Obito had been crying loudly before, but upon being passed to Kakashi, who had only held him twice since coming to visit, Obito released his new attack that was clearly meant to shatter someone's ear drums. Wincing, Kakashi quickly attempted to plug the hole with the bottle, but Obito would have none of that. Though he was a good eater, the nightly feedings were not necessary, so it a comfort ritual more than anything else.

Obito did _not_ want to be comforted by Kakashi. With his eyes drooping in exhaustion, Iruka stood nearby, nearly falling asleep leaning against the dresser, despite Obito's loud cries.

"I'm doing it exactly like you did—why isn't he calming down?" Kakashi asked, causing Iruka to blink rapidly and yawn. Iruka shrugged, looking a little miserable.

"He's just not that used to you. I guess I'll have to do it. I don't think he's really hungry, and he's not dirty. He just wants to be comforted," Iruka concluded, holding his arms out for the baby. Obito was now messy in addition to upset, as he'd promptly spit up all the milk Kakashi had given him. Some of it was now smeared all over Kakashi's blue shirt. Beneath his mask, Kakashi's nose wrinkled in distaste. He happily handed Obito back.

This time, though, Iruka didn't resume sitting in the rocking chair. He stretched back out on the large futon mattress and laid Obito beside himself. Obito's cries lessened to the point that they could speak without having to raise their voices.

"Why aren't you asleep, Kakashi?" Iruka asked. Kakashi eyed how comfortable Iruka looked stretched out on the soft mattress with all the blankets and pillows.

"The chair's alright, just not good for really sleeping," Kakashi replied.

"What's wrong with the couch?" Iruka asked.

"I'm too tall," Kakashi replied. Much to his surprise, Iruka stretched his arm over Obito and patted the space on the other side.

"Then sleep here. You'll keep him from rolling off," Iruka said. Kakashi, naturally, had a million doubts about such a proposition, but Iruka was clearly passed out as his arm now draped limply over Obito. Enjoying the warmth, Obito was gradually quieting down, but he appeared wide awake. He was already wiggling, as if trying to scoot himself somewhere.

"Iruka..._Iruka!_" Kakashi hissed, trying to wake up the half-dead Chuunin. It was no good. Iruka had given him a job and then checked out. Despite his discomfort with the idea, Kakashi stood and reluctantly crawled onto the mattress. It was big enough for them all, but it was still a snug fit. Kakashi could feel Iruka and the baby's body heat as he relaxed into one of the extra pillows. Kakashi ignored the blankets for a few minutes, but eventually decided to make himself as comfortable as possible, since Iruka had effectively just put him and Obito to bed, whether they liked it or not.

The smell of the spit up was annoying Kakashi's nose, so he sat up long enough to strip off his soiled shirt. Wide-awake, Obito watched him curiously. Worrying Iruka's arm might be too heavy for the baby, Kakashi gently lifted it and moved it to Iruka's side. At least, that's what he tried to do, but apparently Iruka slept with his arm draped over something, because he quickly substituted Kakashi's hip for Obito.

Now free to squirm and scoot as much as he liked, Obito began to babble as he fidgeted in the warm little nest created between the bodies of his parents.

Kakashi, meanwhile, was kicking himself for removing the soiled shirt. Now Iruka's arm was against his bare skin, but he couldn't move because the baby might roll off. He glared lightly at his wiggly brat.

"I'm starting to think you're being spoiled," Kakashi assessed, quite accurately. Obito's eyes seemed far too intelligent for a baby of just three months as he watched his biological father speak. In response, he smiled, and tried to grab his feet. He managed to catch one and it pitched him off balance. He rolled towards Kakashi, who nervously scooted a little closer to restrict his movement. "Iruka says you're supposed to sleep on your back. Stay," Kakashi whispered, as if the baby were a puppy learning his commands.

The comparison wasn't far off. Once Obito was happily sandwiched between two warm bodies, his movements ceased and he fell asleep—but not before finding a firm grip on Kakashi's finger. With Obito latched to his hand, and Iruka using him as a body pillow, Kakashi had no choice but to stop resisting. He reluctantly closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

Iruka awoke slowly, which hadn't happened in mere days, but it felt like years. Sunlight was gently filling up the little nursery, and Iruka was _so_ comfortable. There was a gentle warmth against his lower half, and a strong arm wrapped possessively around his stomach. A little ball of warmth was at his back, and while he couldn't move much, Iruka wasn't really inclined to do so.

Then he started drifting back to reality. An _arm_ was wrapped around his waist, and _someone's_ legs were comfortably tangled with his own. Iruka reluctantly opened an eye and realized the arm was pale, and connected to an equally pale, shirtless torso. The realization that Kakashi was spooning him with Obito nestled snuggly between them made Iruka swallow thickly.

He knew he should be upset, or eager to move, but there was no denying it—it felt amazing. He closed his eye again and pleaded for just a few more minutes.

"I'd hoped once you woke up you'd release my arm," Kakashi's monotone drawl assaulted his ears. Iruka groaned in protest but realized that he was, in fact, pinning Kakashi's arm around him with his own. He let go, sitting up with a huge yawn. Ignoring Kakashi for a moment, he quickly checked Obito. His son was still out like a light, even though it had to at least be eight in the morning. He grinned amusedly when he realized Obito had a grip on Kakashi, too. The cuddled-against-his-will ninja looked highly amusing with his irritated scowl. His bed head was horrible—it stuck out in all directions, and his revealed eye seemed to challenge Iruka to mock him for succumbing to sleeping on the futon.

"It was rather bold of you to join us, don't you think?" Iruka asked casually, gathering his messy hair and twisting it up off his neck. Kakashi's scowl deepened.

"_You_ told me last night to lay here or else he'd roll off. Then you both clung to me all night," Kakashi grumbled. Iruka huffed in amusement.

"You look like you actually slept for once, though, so don't complain," Iruka retorted, and it was true. Despite his crazy hair, Kakashi looked well rested. He rolled the shoulder that had been stretched out over Iruka most of the night and heard it make a satisfying popping noise. Iruka stood, stretching his arms above his head to reveal a tan strip of sculpted tummy before maneuvering off the pallet.

"I'll go start breakfast," he announced. Kakashi's gaze shifted to the baby still clinging gently to his finger. Maybe if he was slow, and moved carefully...

Obito's grip suddenly tightened, as if he were holding a kunai, and one icy blue eye opened just a hair—the message in his eye was clear. He was still sleeping, and Kakashi wasn't allowed to move yet.

"Spoiled," Kakashi whispered again, though he closed his good eye once more and resigned himself to cuddling a little longer with the baby. He would never admit it, but it honestly wasn't that bad. To the comforting smells of breakfast cooking, Kakashi drifted off for a few more peaceful minutes of slumber.

The night had created a strange kind of peace in the Umino household. Everyone was well rested and spirits were high. It was a beautiful day outside, and Iruka's breakfast was delicious. As they ate, Kakashi let himself get wrapped up in his own thoughts.

The small house that had seemed so suspicious just days ago now merely felt warm and comfortable. The bright artwork on the walls from Iruka's students, combined with the cozy, worn-in furniture was completely different from the dusty apartment Kakashi was accustomed to staying in while he was in town. Being out of the hustle of the village was nice, too. Sitting on the small porch watching the sun nestle down into the trees each evening was ridiculously calming. There were no noisy neighbors, and it was harder to detect the chakra signatures whizzing back and forth to the Hokage tower. It was peaceful, and even though it was a little small, Kakashi could see his son growing up very happily in such a place. Iruka had even put up some training dummies near the edge of the woods, and it was nice to be able to get a workout without the fear of Gai dropping in on him. Just behind the house, a neat path carved through the woods and wound up the Hokage mountain. Iruka had told him it was a great jogging path, especially if you went early enough to finish the run just as the sun was coming up over the village, as the teacher often did.

The house alone would have forced Kakashi to acknowledge that he and Iruka were not entirely the same, but Iruka's gentleness with the baby, his total comfort with caring for him, was Kakashi's next clue. Despite being a new parent, Iruka was a natural. He was a walking encyclopedia on the development of children, and Obito literally lit up each time his eyes landed on Iruka. The two of them had a special bond already, and even though Kakashi was his biological father, he felt like what Obito and Iruka had somehow ran deeper. Kakashi didn't claim to understand complex emotions, but there was something undeniable happening between Iruka and Obito, and the strange sense of rightness increased every day.

Kakashi glanced up from his rice to see Iruka lean over and brush his lips against Obito's forehead, a blissfully content smile on his face. Happily occupying himself with the toy Iruka had placed on his high chair table, Obito glanced up and returned Iruka's smile.

Suddenly, Kakashi wondered if someone else would ever sit at the table, watching such a scene in his place. Iruka might have been single during the adoption process, but there was no possible way he'd stay that way. He was warm and kind, and Kakashi knew he was the only one that mistrusted the teacher. Practically the whole village knew who he was, and Kakashi could think of several of his ex-lovers that had expressed interest in him at one point or another. At the time, Kakashi had dismissed the comments as crazy talk. Now, he understood.

Iruka was good for Obito, that he could admit, but how was Kakashi to know if whoever Iruka settled down with would be equally good? Kakashi cleared his throat slightly, catching Iruka's attention.

"Why are you still single, Iruka?" Kakashi asked. The brunet's expression darkened and Kakashi almost regretted ruining the pleasant mood.

"That's none of your business, Kakashi," Iruka replied stiffly. Keenly aware of the atmosphere around him, Obito began to sniffle. For once, Iruka didn't rush to console him. His eyes were fixed on his plate, and he grasped his chopsticks too tightly. Kakashi sighed.

"There are plenty of men interested in you, so I know it's not that," Kakashi said. After a weighty pause he added, "Now I can even say I understand the appeal."

Iruka's eyes shot up to meet Kakashi's amused, one-eyed stare. A blush darkened the tanned cheeks and Iruka hastily stuffed his mouth with rice, as if trying to avoid having to speak. His amusement only growing, Kakashi decided to tease a little more.

"I mean, you're a catch, Iruka-sensei. All that tan skin, silky brown hair, and your ass is—" Kakashi was roughly interrupted by two chopsticks hurled with deadly force at his forehead. Kakashi dodged one, but the other bounced harmlessly off his forehead protector, scattering bits of rice in his messy hair.

"Watch your language!" Iruka scolded. Obito merely watched the exchange with eyes as wide as saucers. When the chopstick hit, he giggled, hesitantly at first, but then full-bellied laughter that distracted Iruka and Kakashi. After a moment, Iruka began to chuckle too.

"You've got rice...everywhere," Iruka pointed out, a grin tugging at his lips. Kakashi shook his head, sending the rice grains tumbling to the tabletop.

"You know, he can't understand us. He doesn't even know what that word means," Kakashi defended logically. Iruka snorted and resumed sitting.

"Who said it was for Obito-kun's sake? I don't see the need for vulgar language, especially at my dinner table," Iruka said, seeming to compose himself as he focused on willing away his blush. There was quiet for a few seconds and then—

"Aaas! Aaaass! Ass!" Obito said happily, pounding his chubby hands on his high chair. After his announcement, he picked up his toy and threw it, weakly, in Kakashi's direction.

For a moment, Iruka was very quiet. Kakashi had that feeling he sometimes got on missions when he just _knew_ he was about to be dealt a potentially lethal blow.

"Was my son's first word what I _think_ I just heard?" Iruka asked, his voice tight and his eyes locked on Kakashi as if he were about to kill him with his glare alone. Underneath his mask, Kakashi's lips twisted into a grin, against his sense of self-preservation.

"It sure as hell wasn't mommy," Kakashi replied. Even on high alert, Kakashi was surprised when Iruka literally jumped at him over the table, tackling him to the floor and knocking him in the head so hard Kakashi already felt the lump forming.

In his high chair, Obito nearly laughed himself breathless, loving the new game his parents had created.

This learning words business was fun stuff!

**A/N:** Sorry the updates slowed down – I had to start going back into the office instead of working from home, so updates will be kind of unpredictable now. Anyway, thanks for all the great feedback! I'm so happy you guys like the concept, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was his fifth day in the Umino household, and Kakashi was realizing his stay was creating more problems than it was solving. For starters, he'd been forced to see a different side of Iruka Umino that had awakened in him grudging feelings of respect, rather than scorn. Of course, as a ninja, he still didn't think very highly of the man, but as a father, Kakashi could make no complaint. What Kakashi truly appreciated, though, was Iruka didn't hate him or hold a grudge. Despite all the harsh accusations Kakashi had made, Iruka took him into his home and taught him how to do things that his own father had not been around to show him.

"He still doesn't like it when I hold him," Kakashi complained, frowning gently under his mask. While Obito would happily settle down for Iruka, when Kakashi held him the baby fussed and squirmed until Kakashi felt like a failure. Iruka had watched his attempts carefully assessing, and with a sudden look of inspiration, he stripped off his shirt. Kakashi swallowed a little thickly, forgetting about Obito fussing in his arms until Iruka was extending his balled up shirt towards him.

"Well, put it on," Iruka said. Kakashi wanted to question him, but he knew so little about babies that Iruka's word had started to become law. Kakashi passed Obito back to his other father and hastily pulled off his own shirt, replacing it with Iruka's.

"Okay, now let's try," Iruka said, handing Obito back to him. For a moment, nothing changed. Obito balled up his fists and kicked angrily, turning a bright red as if he were about to really scream…and then his head turned against Kakashi's belly and a gentle coo came out instead. He snuggled his cheek against the fabric and his fists relaxed.

"The smell?" Kakashi guessed, amazed at the transformation in behavior.

"I thought so. His nose is particularly sensitive. Every sense is enhanced, really. Better depth perception than he should have at his age, plus he's stronger, with more sensitive hearing. Despite all that, he uses his nose the most. Watch him—he's sniffing almost constantly."

"Why doesn't he like my smell?" Kakashi asked, a little offended. Iruka plopped down on the couch next to him, still shirtless, and grinned. Kakashi felt his heartbeat speed up.

"I don't know. Let me see," Iruka picked his shirt up from where he'd discarded it and gave it a sniff. Kakashi tried not to feel insulted when Iruka's nose crinkled up. Iruka quite suddenly moved closer, pressing his nose against Kakashi's masked neck. The silver-haired nin was grateful the material covered his blush. Once again, though, Iruka's nose crinkled as if the odor was unpleasant.

"I don't think it's you. I think it's your clothes. They smell like blood—it's faint, but I definitely smell it."

Kakashi didn't like the implications of that statement, but he figured it was probably true.

"The mask, too?" Kakashi confirmed. He washed all his clothes together, masks included, so it would make sense.

"Yep," Iruka said.

"Here, take him for a moment," Kakashi said, passing Obito back to Iruka. In a swift, decisive movement that he refused to over think, Kakashi pulled the stretchy mask off, feeling the air hit his own sensitive nose. It was partially the reason he wore it. Iruka's house smelled wonderful, but he couldn't say the same for the battlefield.

Ignoring Iruka's wide eyed stare, Kakashi took Obito back and held him up to his face.

"My nose is too sensitive, too. I'm afraid you got that from me," Kakashi explained, letting his son see his mouth move for the first time. Obito reached for his lips and gently touched his features. A smile broke out on the baby's face. Kakashi brought him to his shoulder, and Obito rested contentedly against the strongly corded muscle of Kakashi's bare neck.

"Well, problem solved," Iruka finally said. Kakashi glanced at him with a flirtatious smirk, taking in the dusky blush on the man's cheeks.

"Like what you see, Iruka?" Kakashi teased. Iruka rolled his eyes.

"If you weren't holding Obito-kun, I'd smack you with a pillow," Iruka threatened.

"I don't doubt it. Respecting your superiors isn't your strong point," Kakashi replied. Iruka snorted.

"I respect my superiors just fine—you just don't like the fact that I'm not afraid of you," Iruka replied, as if the answer was perfectly obvious.

"You should be. I'm your superior for a reason," Kakashi said a little sharply. In his arms, Obito stiffened, responding to Kakashi's hard tone of voice. Iruka, however, was still relaxed and if anything, slightly amused.

"Why? Because you could kill me? I'm sure that's why most people respect you, Kakashi, but being good at killing people doesn't earn my respect," Iruka said simply. "Despite that, I'm still very agreeable to you most of the time."

"You shouldn't question those above you. It's an undesirable quality in a ninja. _You_ just like to think you know everything…everything except your place, that is," Kakashi replied, clearly a little petulant that Iruka was all but saying he didn't respect him.

"_That's_ ridiculous. The boy who gave you that eye…did he always follow your orders blindly?" Iruka asked. The simple question hit Kakashi like a punch to the face. Iruka huffed disdainfully, while Obito began to whimper at the escalating tension. "What? Think you're the only one who can read a file? I have security clearance to access all files except ANBU profiles."

"Don't talk about things you don't understand," Kakashi warned dangerously. Iruka, however, remained completely at ease.

"No," Iruka said with a smile, ignoring Kakashi's discomfort, "I think you named our son Obito because you respected him, and not because he was a superior. But, in retrospect, you probably think if he'd just listened to his orders, everything would have played out differently. He might still be alive today. So when someone questions you, or breaks the chain of command, you don't like it. I can understand that. What _you_ have to understand is that some people follow their hearts instead of their heads. Sometimes it ends badly, but really caring about people is harder than seeing them as mere tools or weapons. It's the way I try to live my life, and it's a quality I respect in others." Iruka paused, his gaze shifting to the window, where it was growing dark outside.

"Maybe now you can understand why I questioned your decision to enter Naruto's team into the Chuunin exam. I worry about my students, all of them. I'll always protect them from unnecessary pain or disappointment if I can."

Iruka reached for Obito, and Kakashi gladly passed him over. He stood, silent as the grave, and realized his mask was still off. Feeling too vulnerable, he hastily found it and tugged it back on. He hadn't expected to have such a conversation with Iruka, and the information he'd been given was too much to process. Kakashi had never abandoned a mission before, but he found himself leaving the house, ignoring Iruka's questions and Obito's fussing.

He walked at first, and then gained speed, until he reached the familiar clearing where the memorial stone rested peacefully in the woods. Kakashi's mouth was dry, and his mind was racing.

It actually had little to do with what Iruka had actually said, which was too overwhelming to even begin to analyze, but more about the fact that Iruka had brought Obito up so casually in conversation. It had been years since anyone had mentioned him in Kakashi's presence. Most assumed it was a sore spot and went to great lengths to avoid acknowledging the source of his eye, or how he'd acquired it. It was so rarely discussed that hardly anyone really knew anymore.

Kakashi's gloved hand traced the markings on the stone mournfully. Not for the first time, he resented that Iruka had chosen Obito. Nobody else would have known the significance of the name he'd been given. It would have been a fresh start for him. Now Kakashi disliked his choice. He didn't want to hear Obito's name, and he didn't want to hear what Iruka had to say about Obito…especially since he was right.

"Can it really be true? Is he the first person who sees me as more than just a reputation since you and Sensei died? Shinobi are weapons, though. I can't think of them as anything else or it would be too hard to lose them. Everyone I love is dead, and it has to stay that way. Following your heart just leads to pain. I can't…I can't be someone Iruka respects," Kakashi whispered softly to the stone. His heart felt heavy in his chest, impossibly so, and he wondered if he was facing the same conflict that had killed his father.

His father had followed his heart; he had cared for his team and seen them as more than just weapons, but it had weakened him. Loving others was a weakness, no matter what Obito and Iruka said. Weakness, Kakashi knew, just meant you would be hurt.

He loved his son, though. He remembered back to when Iruka had challenged him about entering Naruto into the Chuunin exam—challenged all the Jounins, really. Kakashi had seen it as a weak ninja being over-emotional. The others had understood he was really showing courage, for the sake of the children's welfare, but he had insisted on arguing with him, as if Iruka was so misguided and ignorant.

Asuma and Kurenai had seen that Iruka's insubordination was out of love for kids he considered his children, but until now, Kakashi hadn't understood that. What if, in nine years, or even less considering his lineage, some cold, apathetic bastard said his son should be tossed into the deep water just to see if he could swim? What if someone who thought he was so strong just because of a few flashy jutsu said something like _'A little pain will be good for Obito. He's just a tool for the village. Let's see how sharp he really is.' _What if someone threw his own words about Team Seven back in his face, only this time, they would be about his child?

He remembered being so small during his Jounin exam. He remembered fighting for his life with hands that were barely big enough to hold a kunai. He'd gone around dirty and scruffy looking, because nobody had mended the tears in his clothes, or combed his hair, or made him wash his face before meals. He remembered being soaked in blood and being tough because he thought he had to be—because there was nobody else to protect him. It hadn't made him strong. It had only made him cold.

And Kakashi realized what Iruka already knew. It didn't matter if Obito was a prodigy, or if he inherited all the skills from Kakashi to become a legendary ninja. Kakashi would protect him, with everything he had, in every way he could. There might come a day when Obito didn't need him to shield him from life's blows, but that didn't mean he would stop. Kakashi didn't think he would even be able to, because even if he couldn't see all of Konoha's ninjas as friends and teammates instead of soldiers, Obito was his child to protect, and he always would be. It was the lesson about caring for others that Obito had tried to teach him, the gem of wisdom Kakashi had passed to his own students, but it wasn't until he was a father that he truly understood it.

He loved his son, and he would protect him, and that purpose would make him invincible instead of weak. Kakashi clenched his fists in determination and left the memorial stone, heading back to Iruka's house.

He needed Obito to know that he wasn't going to abandon him. He was going to love him, and take care of him. Even if it was only loving one little person, he had a feeling that in Iruka's eyes, it would make him someone worth respecting.

Iruka glanced up anxiously when Kakashi entered. He'd worried he'd said too much, or pushed the man too far. Iruka knew Kakashi walked a hard path in life, and ripping the bandages off old wounds might have done more harm than good.

Obito was asleep in his crib, and so Iruka met the Jounin in the living room, simply staring at him with no baby to serve as a distraction. Kakashi came forward, until he stood just steps in front of Iruka. Something about him was different, Iruka realized. Whatever conclusion Kakashi had reached on his walk, it had been good for him.

Slowly, though it seemed impossibly quick, Kakashi closed the distance between them and his masked lip pressed briefly against Iruka's cheek. In a voice roughened with emotion, Kakashi spoke gruffly into Iruka's ear, still tenderly cupping Iruka's face with his gloved hand.

"Thank you for teaching me what having this baby in the world means, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said. It was Kakashi's turn to be surprised when Iruka's arms wrapped around him in a warm, comforting embrace.

"Obito is lucky to have you in his life, Kakashi. I know becoming a parent must have been hard on you. It changes everything, and some people run from that. Some people get confused, and scared, and they don't know how to handle such an immense feeling. I'm proud of you for coming back for him. In a weird way, I'm even proud of you for fighting me for him. Even if you didn't fully understand yourself, you were protecting someone you love as best you knew how." Iruka released him, and Kakashi swallowed thickly.

He'd been intimate with countless lovers, but nothing had ever felt as personal as the hug he'd just been given. He still felt the lingering warmth from Iruka's arms around his hips, and from the other man's head tucked perfectly under his chin. Iruka smiled up at him, and Kakashi wasn't surprised to see tears clouding the shorter man's eyes.

"I had my doubts about you, Kakashi Hatake, but I think you're going to be okay at this whole father business—better than okay, even. I think you're going to be a great dad."

Kakashi blushed, and scratched sheepishly at the back of his neck. Even though it was cheesy, the words just slipped out.

"I had a good teacher." The two smiled at each other, and Iruka wiped at his tears with the back of his hand, clearly embarrassed he'd started crying. In the nursery, Obito's whimpers could be heard. Iruka started to go to him, but Kakashi gently grasped his shoulder, causing him to pause.

"I'll go. The two of us need to have a long overdue talk."

Once in the nursery, Kakashi picked up Obito who smiled upon seeing him. Kakashi felt Obito's eye begin to water under its covering.

Kakashi carried the growing baby to the rocker, where he sat and cradled Obito carefully.

"I've been trying to be a good papa for you, Obito-kun, but I haven't been going about it in the best way. Your daddy gave me a second chance though, and he helped me realize something." Kakashi shifted slightly, so that Obito could see him better.

"I love you, Obito-kun. You're the first person I've loved since my team died, and it scares me to care about you as much as I do, but I'm not going to run away. I'm going to be here whenever you need me. I'm going to stand up for you, and I'm not going to let cold-hearted people like me make bad decisions for you. I want you to have a childhood, and I want you to have friends that you care about and who care about you. If you become a ninja, I want you to do it because you love this village, and the people who live here, and not because you think you have to be strong just to survive. I didn't expect my life to lead to this purpose, but I feel very lucky it has."

Obito smiled sleepily at him, and his tiny fist clung to Iruka's shirt. "Aaass," he cooed.

"I know…but maybe you could call me Papa instead? I'll try to behave better, I promise."

Obito managed, "baa ba," blew a spit bubble, and stuck out his tongue a few times as if trying to form a new sound. Kakashi grinned.

"Close enough. You'll get there. While we're talking, though, I wanted to bring up this issue of you keeping your daddy up all night. He likes his sleep, and he's cranky when he doesn't get it. He beats up Papa for no reason," Kakashi said. Obito yawned cutely, and stuffed a fist in his mouth.

"Mmhmm, you need to be quiet at night. You're a big boy. You can sleep through the night without a bottle. We'll still be here in the morning."

Kakashi might have been imagining it, but he swore Obito's intelligent eyes looked unsure.

"I promise, Obito-kun. I won't visit you just to leave you again. You're home now, for good, with Daddy and Pappa, so there's no need for all this fussing."

Lulled to sleep by Kakashi's quiet talk, Obito's eyes fluttered closed and his fist slid limply from his mouth.

In the doorway, Iruka smiled.

"I'm glad you had a heart to heart…but I always have a reason for beating up Papa, and it's usually a good one. Let's not start off parenting by telling him little white lies," Iruka said with a gentle smile. Kakashi returned it, and stood smoothly with Obito in his arms. With all the grace of a shinobi of his caliber, he transferred to Obito to his crib. He leaned over him and gently kissed his temple.

"Goodnight, Obito, have good dreams, okay?" Kakashi straightened and joined Iruka in the doorway.

"I feel a little like celebrating. There's a bottle of wine in my pantry I've been saving. Would you like a glass?" Iruka offered. Kakashi nodded, pleased with the idea.

While Iruka fetched the wine, Kakashi got comfortable on the couch. After only a moment's hesitation, he pulled off his mask. There was really no need to wear it around his son and Iruka now.

Iruka brought him his glass and sat beside him on the sofa built for two, curling his feet under himself. He lifted his glass towards Kakashi.

"A toast to starting to get the hang of this parenting thing," he said. Kakashi clinked their glasses together and took a sip of the sweet liquid, letting it pool on his tongue. It had a good flavor, deep and rich, and the aroma from his glass was very pleasant.

"This is good wine," Kakashi commented. Iruka's eyes were closed in bliss as he savored his first sip. He was completely relaxed against the couch cushions, as if he'd just decided to release all the stress he'd been carrying for days. It made him look younger, and softer. Kakashi took another sip, simply gazing at the teacher appreciatively. What if he kissed him? He was nearly positive Iruka was gay, and likely experienced, even though he claimed not to be. They made a good team, he decided—Obito's Papa and Daddy.

He let himself imagine a future where Obito was taller, maybe a little lanky for his frame like his Papa had been at that age, but he'd have Iruka's kind smile. He'd be in Iruka's class at school, of course, and when they were done for the day, they'd come home and Kakashi would be there, maybe just getting back from a mission with Team Seven (which would include Sasuke, reunited with his old squad in this happy daydream). Iruka would let his hair down, and say something about the weather, and Kakashi would sneak his arms around him and steal a kiss. Obito would say they were being gross, and that he didn't want to see his parents kissing, but his complaints would just make them laugh and Kakashi would kiss Iruka again just to tease their son.

"Is the wine already lifting your spirits?" Iruka laughed, finally opening his eyes and taking in Kakashi's blissful look.

"Heh, maybe. I just had a nice thought," Kakashi replied. Iruka shifted, and his bare feet were just inches from Kakashi's thigh. Kakashi wished Iruka would put his feet in his lap, and let him discover if he was ticklish or not.

"What were you thinking about?" Iruka asked. He was clearly unaware of the temptation caused by his bare feet, or by the way he tucked a wayward strand of hair behind the curve of his ear. Kakashi took another relaxing sip of wine before answering.

"Nothing much. I was just thinking we could make a good team." Iruka smiled and shook his head.

"I read your mission reports, Hatake. I'm perfectly happy not being on any team of yours. Yamato-san has my deepest sympathies for having to deal with you," Iruka joked. Kakashi just smirked in reply.

"Trust me, Iruka-sensei, I've made Yamato _more_ than happy to be batting for my team on numerous occasions…and in several positions you've probably only read about," Kakashi said with heavy innuendo. Iruka's grip tightened on his glass and he blushed darkly, finally catching Kakashi's meaning. Instead of continuing the flirtatious game, Kakashi was surprised when Iruka clearly became upset.

"It's been a long afternoon. I'd just like to relax and enjoy a glass of wine," Iruka reproached. Kakashi, however, didn't take the hint. He made the mistake of reaching to touch one of the bare feet, but the touch startled Iruka and some of his wine sloshed over the rim of the glass and onto his pants. The brunet growled in irritation.

"Hey, easy there. I'm just flirting with you, Iruka. No need to be so jumpy," Kakashi said, hoping to salvage the situation. Iruka, however, was clearly ruffled. He gulped the last few sips of his wine and hastily moved to the kitchen to rinse out his glass.

"Well, you'll have to forgive me for not swooning over tales of your sexual conquests. Call me old fashioned, but I'm not impressed. I think it's time to call it a night. If the couch isn't comfortable, you're more than welcome to return to your apartment to sleep," Iruka said firmly. Not for the first time that day, Iruka had completely thrown him for a loop.

Nobody said no to Kakashi Hatake. In all the times he remembered trying to seduce someone for a hot one-night stand, he'd always been successful. He tried to replay the last few moments, and pinpoint exactly when Iruka had gotten upset.

"You're mad that I've slept with Yamato? Why? Do you like him or something?" Kakashi asked. Iruka was trying to walk past him and into the nursery, but Kakashi caught his arm, holding him in place.

"Let me go. Your little game isn't fun for me," Iruka hissed. Kakashi's grip just tightened.

"No, I think you're jealous of the idea of me with someone else. Come on, Iruka. You made me be honest with myself earlier, so now it's your turn. I know you want me. You've flirted with me before."

"I was _just_ being friendly. Tell me, Kakashi, because I'm ever so curious. Does the massive ego come as part of a package deal with the superiority complex? All I _want_ is for you to let me go!" Iruka said, jerking harshly on his arm. Confused, and a little annoyed, Kakashi released him.

"There's no way. This whole prudish school teacher thing isn't really an act, is it? You're twenty-four, for god's sake. How have you _not_ lost your virginity?"

Kakashi blocked the flying fist on instinct, and easily twisted Iruka's captured fist in his grip and forced the smaller man up against the wall. The situation was rapidly spinning out of control.

"This is crazy—just stop for a second. Calm down!" Kakashi ordered, watching Iruka pant and struggle for a few seconds before he deemed the smaller man calm enough to release. When Iruka turned to face him, it was obvious he was still very upset.

"It _is_ possible for someone to want to wait, until they're really in love, until they're with someone they trust. Just because you come into my home and have this grand epiphany that I'm a good person doesn't mean I'm going to fall into bed with you! How ridiculous is your ego that you think I should feel lucky that you're interested in me? You want honesty, Hatake? I'll give you honesty!" Kakashi found himself with his back to the front door, and as Iruka ripped him a new one, he poked his chest angrily, forcing him to back pedal towards the exit.

"You're an immature, selfish, cold-hearted asshole, and while some may find those qualities attractive in a man, I don't. So, why don't you go hit up some disgusting bar, order up a sloppy drunk with a side order of STDs, and drag yourself back here in the morning to be a role model for your son—a son which, by the way, had to be assigned to you as a damned _mission_ before you got your crap together. In case your genius brain didn't catch all that, let me sum it up for you: I'm too good for you, Hatake, so muzzle your dick and get the _fuck _out of my house!"

Iruka harshly opened the door behind him, and pushed him out, shutting it soundly in his face. Kakashi's acute hearing heard the locks slam into place.

It took him a moment to realize he hadn't just been banished to the couch—he'd been kicked out of the damn house entirely.

With nothing else to do, Kakashi tucked his hands in his pockets and started walking home. Somehow, in one afternoon he'd managed to gain Iruka's respect and lose it just as fast. It wasn't fair that one could make so much progress forward and slip backwards twice as quickly.

Not wanting to go home, and not wanting to prove Iruka right by visiting a bar, Kakashi found himself at the Hokage tower. He made short work of climbing to Tsunade's window, where the busty woman was enjoying her own glass of wine as she looked over some scrolls. Tsunade glanced at the window sharply and Kakashi took that as his invitation to enter.

"Well, I guess it's true. Iruka survived five whole days with you before he kicked you out on your ass. He _does_ have the patience of a saint," Tsunade assessed with deadly accuracy. Kakashi scowled.

"I was doing good. I realized how I messed up with Obito and I fixed things. I thought…I thought we could be a real family. Iruka didn't take my advances too well," Kakashi said. Normally, he was a private person, but he felt lost and in need of good advice. Tsunade already knew the details of the situation, and she'd proved herself to have good instincts by sending him to Iruka in the first place.

"Come on in, brat. Let me explain something to you about Iruka. To a guy like him, sex is an expression of love. Do you love Iruka?" she asked bluntly. Kakashi jerked at her wording.

"Of course not," he replied almost instantly. Tsunade looked at him like he was a slow child.

"What do you think makes a family a family, Kakashi? What _really_ makes you Obito's father?"

"I…I love him."

"So what makes you think Iruka would want some shallow, meaningless sex as a substitute for a man that truly loves him, and wants to be _real_ family?"

Kakashi suddenly found the carpet highly interesting. It seemed he had a great deal to learn about caring for other people—he was horribly out of practice.

"You can't play house for five days and expect it to suddenly become a real family that would take months, and more likely years, to build. I'm glad you've realized what your son means to you, and you've clearly overcome the misconceptions you had about Iruka, but you're getting ahead of yourself, and instead of handling Iruka with care, you're acting like a bull in a china shop." Tsunade took in his miserable look and picked a scroll up off her desk.

"You've sorted yourself out as far as Obito goes, and even if it's not leaving on the best of terms, you at least realize why you were so fixated on Iruka. I'm declaring your mission a success and re-assigning you. Head out in the morning, and I suggest you apologize to Iruka before you go."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama…but what if I want that family? What do I need to do?" Kakashi asked, after giving Tsunade a formal bow.

"Stop sleeping around. Try to be a good father to Obito when you're in the village. Show Iruka you aren't selfish by dropping the accusations against him. Ask him out on a proper date, and don't expect anything afterwards. Shall I go on or are you getting the idea?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi's expression was almost comically sad, but he shook his head.

"No, I get it. I'll apologize and set out first thing in the morning."

"Good. And Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Congratulations on becoming a father. I know it's a little messy right now, but you've come a long way in a short amount of time. You're doing well, just stay the course. It will all work out in the end."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied, feeling just a little bit better.

"Now get outta here so I can get drunk in peace!" Tsunade huffed, watching Kakashi depart through the window. She smirked.

"Oh, one last thing, brat!" Kakashi paused on her window sill. "Don't forget to write up your mission report. I want it given to Iruka and Iruka only. Understand?"

A half-smile and a swift nod was her only answer.

**A/N: **Ugh. I gotta get up for work in just five hours. Why can't I write fanfiction for a living? :(


	6. Chapter 6

Red Threads: Chapter 6

Iruka lay on his futon mattress curled up in a ball, listening to Obito's steady breathing and trying to take comfort in the simple sound. He was angry, but not at Kakashi. It was true, he did have feelings for the older nin, but Kakashi had never paid him much attention before. Even Iruka realized how pathetic it was to be excited that Naruto had brought him along for ramen, if only because it meant he could interact with him. Iruka never acted on his feelings, though, just like he never acted on his feelings for anyone.

He tossed to his other side, his mind traveling down a familiar path. It all came back to Mizuki, really. He'd loved him so much, first as a friend, and then as something more, but Mizuki hadn't returned his feelings. Worse, he'd let his hatred consume him to the point that he nearly killed Iruka. It was Iruka's belief that the scar on his back was nothing compared to the one on his heart. Since Mizuki's betrayal and his death, Iruka had opened his eyes and realized he's spent all of his teenage and young adult years pining after a straight man that didn't care whether he lived or died—one that even had a fiancé, for god's sake.

He hadn't wanted to end up alone. He'd tried flirting with a few men that caught his interest, Kakashi among them, but he had no experience and he felt hopeless at it. At some point, he'd decided there was something wrong with him and he'd started thinking about having a family without a partner.

True, Kakashi was a jackass, but Iruka knew underneath it all he was a good man. Why had he lashed out at him so violently? He'd wanted to prove to him that he was a normal, stable person, but now, no doubt Kakashi would re-double his efforts to find Obito a new home, possibly even with himself. Iruka rolled back to his other side, realizing it was nearly midnight and he was still awake. Obito, however, was sleeping peacefully, as if he'd taken Kakashi's words to heart.

Obito had already been disappointed in his short life, yet he still managed to trust Kakashi. Why couldn't Iruka? Why did he have to freak out any time someone tried to get close to him? It was easy to love children. They never hurt or betrayed him. But Kakashi...Kakashi could do a great deal of damage.

Iruka tried a new position, the blanket getting tangled up in his feet. When he'd adopted Obito, the restless feelings were supposed to go away. He was supposed to have closed the chapter in his life about finding and loving a partner. Now, thanks to one insensitive Sharingan-user, he was transformed into a frustrated teenager again, who didn't understand his own heart. Iruka sighed, flipping onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with me?"

His question went unanswered, but he must have fallen asleep at some point, because he woke to the sound of the rocking chair creaking.

"Don't yell, okay? I was out of line last night. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you like I did." Kakashi sat in the rocker, Obito in the crook of his arm, quietly feeding their son. Confusedly, Iruka squinted out the window. It had to be after ten. Kakashi must have returned early that morning and taken care of Obito before his crying could wake him.

"No...I'm sorry. I lost my temper last night, and I was just trying to push you away. I'm not entirely sure why I do it," Iruka explained, still feeling groggy and disoriented. "I just get flustered easily."

For a long moment, Iruka simply tried to wake up, while Kakashi continued to feed Obito, obviously considering Iruka's words.

"You used some pretty bad language last night," Kakashi finally said, his small grin visible since his mask was down. Iruka stood and rolled his eyes.

"I do a lot of things I don't normally do around you, it seems. I'll be right back," Iruka said. He headed to the restroom, where he splashed his face with water and generally tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Kakashi had not only come back despite his verbal thrashing, but he'd apologized to him.

It tugged at Iruka's heartstrings more than Kakashi's lame pick-up lines ever could.

When he returned to the nursery, Kakashi was just placing Obito back in his crib, and handing him some toys they'd acquired over the past few days.

"I reported to Tsunade last night, and she declared my mission a success. I've been re-assigned," Kakashi said, turning to face Iruka with his hands in his pockets. Iruka crossed his arms over his chest, frowning.

"But she said a week...we were supposed to have two more days," Iruka protested. He was startled when he felt Kakashi's knuckles brush gently against his cheek. Kakashi smiled at him charmingly.

"Duty calls, and you can't pout like that or I won't be able to go. I'm glad she gave me this time to make peace with all of this. I can do my job now knowing Obito is right where he belongs. I'll be out of the village for a few days, but it shouldn't be too hard of a mission. Keep him safe for me, okay?"

Iruka swallowed thickly and nodded. Kakashi was standing so close, touching his cheek so tenderly--was he going to kiss him?

Iruka uncrossed his arms and almost desperately gripped Kakashi's flak vest. Slanting his head slightly, he brought his lips to Kakashi's and closed his eyes tightly. He was going to stop being so defensive. Even if Kakashi could devastate his heart, he was going to give him the chance to treasure it.

For a second, Kakashi was unresponsive, but then Iruka felt him relax into the kiss and his hand settled on Iruka's hip. Obito's happy noises finally distracted them both from the sweet kiss.

Kakashi smiled softly at his little son.

"I'm leaving you in charge, Obito-kun. Don't let your daddy forget about me while I'm gone. If you can, try to convince him to say yes when I come back and ask him out on a date." Kakashi winked at Iruka as he said this, while Iruka just blushed attractively. Reluctantly letting go of Iruka, Kakashi scooped Obito out of the crib and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Aass!" Obito said sweetly, smiling up at Kakashi.

"I thought we were going to go with Papa," Kakashi said.

"Baa baa," Obito said. Kakashi's proud grin broadened.

"Keep practicing, but you're learning fast. Take good care of your daddy, okay? Let him sleep at night and don't be so fussy."

After one more loving kiss, Kakashi passed Obito to Iruka's waiting arms. Iruka followed him to the front door, where he stood with Obito on his hip, big brown eyes sad to see Kakashi leave.

"Be safe, Hatake. You better come back in one piece," Iruka threatened. Kakashi stared at them for a moment, and then quietly pushed up his headband. Iruka saw a flash of spinning red, and then it was covered again.

"Just a reminder for the road. I love you, Obito. Papa will be back soon," Kakashi promised, before ambling off towards the village gates.

Iruka stood at the door for a long time, till Kakashi had faded out of sight.

"Daa?" Obito cooed, tugging on Iruka's sleep shirt. Iruka glanced down at him in surprise. He was still blushing lightly, and there was a happy glow in his eyes.

"Come on, Obi-kun, let's go make some breakfast. Daddy hasn't eaten yet." Gently, Iruka closed the front door.

Iruka returned to his duties in the mission room the following Monday. He typically only worked mission room shifts on Monday and Thursday afternoons, and his plan was to leave Obito with his sitter. It was hard, but Iruka's income didn't allow him to take too much time off work. Due to the academy being on break, he wouldn't have to return to teaching duties for another month, for which Iruka was grateful.

As he entered the mission room, Genma looked up with a big smile, ignoring the ninja who had just handed him a mission.

"You're back! Well, how'd it go? What's the kid like?" Genma asked. Iruka smiled in fatherly pride and pulled a small, square photo out of his pocket. He'd had it developed the day before.

He rounded the desk and held the picture out, which Genma looked at in surprise.

"I'd heard you adopted a baby...but is it really true? Is he Hatake's kid?" Genma asked, eyeing the tuft of wild, pure white hair.

"Yeah, but Kakashi is still going to be in his life. It's just that his missions keep him out of the village so much that he can't properly care for him alone."

"Wow, didn't expect that one, but he's a cute kid. Congratulations, Iruka," Genma said with a smile. Iruka thanked him and took his seat, diverting some of the line to himself. He happily propped Obito's picture up against his coffee mug, and took delight in showing it off to anyone who even barely glanced at it. Towards the end of his shift, a familiar voice caused Iruka to look up with a delighted smile.

"That just might be the cutest brat I've ever seen. He reminds me of a certain handsome, incredibly skilled ninja I know."

"Mmm, I think he looks a little like Jiraiya-sama, too, with all that white hair. Welcome home, Kakashi," Iruka said with a mischevious grin. The older ninja huffed in amusement and extended not one, but two mission reports.

"I was talking about his Papa. How is he? _Where_ is he, for that matter?" Kakashi asked. The only thing that kept the note of panic out of his voice was the fact that he knew Naruto was out of the village, and thus couldn't be babysitting his child. Iruka clearly picked up on Kakashi's nervousness.

"He's with a former student of mine, but she's very reliable. I trust her completely. My shift is almost over, so if you can hang around a moment, we can go pick him up and then head home."

"Sure," Kakashi said, as Iruka none-too-discretely scanned him for any injuries he may be hiding. Genma watched the two of them, snickering slightly around his senbon. Kakashi merely raised an inquiring brow.

"Something funny, Shiranui?" Kakashi asked. Genma stamped approval on another report and casually added it to a growing pile.

"Nothing much...just wondering when I'll get my invitation to the wedding."

"W-what?" Iruka stammered, blushing hotly. Kakashi just smirked.

"You two just seem awfully cozy all the sudden. It's cute, really. I should have made my move sooner, Iruka," Genma teased. Kakashi's amusement turned into a scowl almost instantly. Iruka, meanwhile, was apparently trying to imitate a goldfish. Genma laughed out loud as he gathered his things, since the next two workers had arrived to replace himself and Iruka.

"Relax you two, I'm only joking. You should see the looks on your faces, though!"

Iruka finally recovered and chuckled nervously, gathering together his papers, and leaving Kakashi's mission reports unread on the pile. Kakashi eyed the teacher nervously, distracted from Genma's teasing.

"Aren't you going to read that report?" Kakashi asked. Iruka glanced at it, but shrugged dismissively, pulling his shoulder bag over his head.

"No, Tanaka-san can get it. I want to go pick up Obito-kun. Come on," Iruka said. Kakashi lingered, looking at his report almost longingly. He was going to grab it back, but Iruka's replacement swiftly picked up the pile and began re-organizing it, likely based on rank. Iruka and Genma stood at the door, both of them curious about why he was staring so intensely at the stack of mission reports.

"Let me guess—did you write sweet messages to Iruka-kun in your mission report? How cute," Genma said, smirking. Iruka looked surprised, and sought confirmation from Kakashi. Too proud to confess, Kakashi just shrugged and joined them.

"It's nothing," Kakashi said.

"Well, okay, if you're sure. Let's get going," Iruka urged, not giving him any time to linger.

**A/N: **Muahahaha now I am getting paid to write fanfiction. I went to work early and wrote this before anyone came to the office. It's a super fun way to shave about two hours off a shift, lol. Anyways, thanks for the feedback on these last few chapters. As I've said in my profile, I write for stress relief, and this has been a very stressful week. Reviews make it better, though! Thanks for each one!

Oh, and to someone who asked how long this story would continue, likely only a few more chapters. I'd like to do a time skip at the end and write some about once Obito is a little older, but no promises just yet.


End file.
